Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP™ third generation partnership project
AI/AICH acquisition indicator/acquisition indicator channel
CQI channel quality information
PCQI PRACH channel quality information
DL downlink
EUTRAN evolved UTRAN (also referred to as LTE™ or 3.9G)
GSM global system for mobile telecommunications
LTE™ long term evolution
MME mobility management entity
Node B/eNB base station
PC power control
PUSCH physical uplink shared channel
PRACH physical random access channel
RACH random access channel
SNR signal-to-noise ratio
UE user equipment
UL uplink
UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
WCDMA wideband code division multiple access